Spoons
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: In which Lloyd runs out of spoons with which to eat his pudding. Rated T for Teen. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I'm not awesome enough to create something like that.**

**It's Zephyr again. Holy Jashin-sama, I'm finishing fanfics so quickly, it's kinda scary. This has been a note on my phone (where most of my fanfic ideas rest while they wait to be written) for months, so I figured that it was about time that I write it. I find it rather amusing, so I hope everyone else will, too. Let the deadly tale begin!  
**

Suzaku awoke one morning to a scream coming from the direction of the kitchen. He figured that Cécile had made her usual breakfast of garlic and paprika pancakes and had forced Lloyd to test them, but it couldn't hurt to check. Something could have actually happened. Lloyd might have accidentally run into the door while racing to the kitchen for his morning pudding cup.

Dashing into the kitchen, Suzaku found quite a sight before him. Lloyd was standing in front of the silverware drawer, looking as though his puppy had been run over by a tank. Cécile stood nearby, hands on her hips, looking quite impatient.

"Uh, Cécile?" Suzaku asked as quietly as he could. "What happened?"

Somehow, Lloyd managed to hear Suzaku and turned to face the teenager.

"We have a crisis on our hands, Kururugi-kun." Lloyd said.

"I hardly think this warrants a crisis, Lloyd." Cécile turned and walked back to her cup of tea that smelled strongly of cinnamon and vinegar.

"Of course it does!" Lloyd exclaimed, looking appalled.

"Well, what happened?" Suzaku asked as he walked past Lloyd, who was still standing in front of the drawer, looking absolutely distraught, and grabbed a bottle of juice from the fridge.

"We have no spoons left!" Lloyd shouted.

"Okay?" Suzaku looked to Cécile for an answer as to why having no spoons marked a sudden apocalypse.

"Don't you know what this means, Kururugi-kun?" Lloyd spun around to face the teen.

"Apparently not, Sensei." Suzaku shook his head.

"If there are no spoons, how can I eat my pudding!" Lloyd exclaimed.

Suzaku frowned and said, "Huh. I guess you'll have to go without it."

"Impossible." Lloyd angrily crossed his arms in front of his chest. "It cannot happen."

"I'm going to the store today, so I'll pick some up." Cécile said as she gathered the things necessary for her outing. "Suzaku, there wasn't anything that you wanted, was there?"

"Some powdered drink mixes, please." Suzaku said as he poured his drink into a glass, sidestepped Lloyd, and put the juice back in the fridge.

"Hurry back, Cécile-kun!" Lloyd exclaimed as Cécile walked out the door. "This is of the utmost importance!"

* * *

"It's so boring in here!"

Suzaku looked away from the TV and saw Lloyd pacing back and forth between the foosball table and the wall. The scientist was obviously suffering from pudding withdrawal, since his hands were shaking quite violently.

"Then find something to do." Suzaku returned to the TV, where he was playing _Halo 3_. "Want to play multiplayer with me?"

"The last time I did that, you sniped me seven hundred and fifty-eight times in the span of twenty minutes." Lloyd frowned.

"If you didn't make yourself so obvious, things like that wouldn't happen." Suzaku said as he shot a player in the face with the Assault Rifle.

"I don't think I was that obvious." Lloyd grabbed a newspaper and a pencil from the coffee table and sat down in the recliner to do his crossword puzzle.

"You were standing alone on the roof of a building in bright pink armour." Suzaku said.

"The armour was only pink because I was playing with Cécile's character." Lloyd said, scribbling away on the paper. "Where is she, anyway? It shouldn't take this long to go to the grocery store."

"She's been gone all of fifteen minutes, Lloyd." Suzaku said as he switched his character's weapon to the Sniper Rifle.

"Exactly!" Lloyd exclaimed. "It doesn't usually take her this long!"

"Whatever you say, Sensei." Suzaku rolled his eyes.

"Aha!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"What is it?" Suzaku frowned.

"I just got fourteen down." Lloyd nodded happily. "Alizarin."

"Whatever you say." Suzaku said.

"That opens twenty-four across, which is Prometheus." Lloyd said as his pencil moved across the paper. "And twenty-five down is hexachlorophene."

"You would know that one." Suzaku muttered under his breath.

"And since seven across is pseudocholinesterase, my crossword puzzle is finished." Lloyd threw down his pencil triumphantly and looked happily at his finished product.

"Good for you, Lloyd." Suzaku said absentmindedly as he shot a player in the throat.

"But now I have nothing left to do." Lloyd said sadly.

"Do what you would normally do." Suzaku said.

"I usually look up big words in the dictionary." Lloyd said with a shrug. "Like floccinaucinihilipification."

"I don't even want to know." Suzaku groaned. "Look, just read some of your science magazines."

"I would, but the new issue of _The Science Lover's Almanac_ doesn't come in until next week." Lloyd sighed. "And I can't find the latest issue of _Atoms and Mechanics_."

"It's over in the control room next to your computer." Suzaku said as the multiplayer level ended.

"Now, I wonder what it's doing there." Lloyd said as he dashed out of the room.

"I'm not sure I want to know." Suzaku said as he shut off the XBox360 and pulled out _a_ volume of_ Mushishi_.

* * *

"I'm home!" Cécile called as she walked into the lab.

When she heard no response from neither Lloyd nor Suzaku, Cécile set the groceries down on the kitchen table and started searching the lab. They weren't in the practice room, nor were they in the storage room or the computer room or control room.

After about twenty minutes of searching, Cécile finally found them in the break room. Suzaku was reading manga and eating gummy snacks while Lloyd was reading one of his science magazines while he hung upside down on the couch.

"I'm home, guys." Cécile said.

"Holy crap, it's about time!" Lloyd somehow managed to jump off the couch and race over to Cécile. "Did you buy the spoons, Cécile-kun?"

"Yes, Lloyd, I bought the-" Cécile started to say.

As soon as he got a confirmation, Lloyd had dashed out of the room. Cécile sighed in frustration, while Suzaku simply rolled his eyes at the antics of the crazed scientist.

"Do you need help bringing the groceries, Cécile?" Suzaku asked as he closed the volume of _Hell Girl_ and threw it on top of several volumes of _FullMetal Alchemist _and _Higurashi no Naku koro ni_.

"No, they're already in." Cécile shook her head. "Though Lloyd will have thrown everything across the room to find the spoons, so we'll have a mess to clean up."

"I know I've been here for about a year and should be used to this, but I'm still surprised at how hyper he can get." Suzaku said.

"It took me almost three years and he still finds ways to surprise me." Cécile said with a sigh. "So how did you keep him occupied while I was gone?"

"Well, he paced around the room, completely changed the colour of the Lancelot-" Suzaku began.

"Oh no." Cécile said slowly. "What colour is it this time?"

"What do you mean by 'this time'? This has happened before?" Suzaku raised an eyebrow.

"The last time Lloyd changed the Lancelot's colour, he made it magenta and lime green." Cécile explained. "It looked like a giant watermelon."

"Well, it's cyan and brown this time." Suzaku answered.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Cécile said as she sat down in the recliner. "What else did he do? That couldn't occupy him forever. Please tell me that he didn't set anything on fire."

"He wanted to, but I stopped him before he could." Suzaku replied. "He paced some more, did his crossword puzzle, then started reading his science magazines."

"That sounds like a normal-" Cécile started to say.

The door opened and Lloyd walked inside carrying a lemon pudding cup and a spoon, looking quite pleased with himself.

"You even bought me some more pudding, Cécile-kun!" Lloyd exclaimed happily. "I knew I kept you around for a reason!"

"Thanks, Lloyd." Cécile said dully.

"So the 'crisis' is now over?" Suzaku made quotes in the air with his fingers.

"The crisis has been averted." Lloyd nodded before he ate a spoonful of pudding.

"Lloyd, there was never really a crisis to begin with." Cécile said.

"Of course it was, Cécile-kun!" Lloyd gasped. "Anytime I am forced to go without pudding is a crisis!"

"Not really, Sensei." Suzaku said as he picked up one of volumes of manga.

Fortunately, Lloyd hadn't heard Suzaku's comment and said, "So now that I have had my morning pudding cup, we can commence with work."

"But today's our day off." Cécile pointed out.

Lloyd frowned and said, "Is it?"

"Yes, Lloyd, it is." Suzaku turned a page of _Hellsing._

"Huh. I guess this means that I can eat pudding all day, then." Lloyd said as he strolled out of the room.

Suzaku sighed and said, "It's a good thing that you bought the spoons today, Cécile**."**

Cécile nodded and said, "That it is, Suzaku."

**I hope it was good! Maybe I'll finish my Lloyd/Cecile oneshot before I go back to college on Saturday...that being said, reviews equal love. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
